All in the Family
by Sonkist
Summary: mid.to.post wars incorperating a new character, and those in her life, I hope you enjoy, if you don't, oh well, i enjoy writting it! alot of Trowa, Zechs, Relena, Heero and OC.
1. Read Me First!

First of all, here are my pairings, don't complain, I like them this way (most of them are pretty normal anyway… keyword _most_).

Heero-x-Relena

Duo-x-Hilde

Trowa-x-OC (Tasheena)

Quatre-x- Midii Une (unusual I know)

Wu-fei-x- Meiran/not sure yet not so fond of the Sally Po thing…

Zechs-x-Noin

Treize-x-Lady Une… until he dies 

Did I miss anybody?

Second.. This is a Christian fic, so if you don't like it…. Tough luck, go read something else.

Third, my main original character..

Real Name: Tasheena (Sheena) Arcozo Waverage

Aliases: Tashani (Tasha) Marquise; Verita; Denise (Deni) Lowe; Satan's Spawn (will explain in story)

Age: 15 (in A.C. 195)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3", 620 cm

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair: Red/ Brown (Natural) Black (Dyed)

Eyes: Grey

Relatives: Marquee Waverage-Grandfather

Relena Peacecraft-Cousin

Zechs Marquise/ Milliardo Peacecraft

-Brother/ Cousin

Mecha: J.C. Taurus

Favorite food: Ice and Peanut M&Ms (hehe)

Best friends: Libby, Odin (Heero), Relena

Other: Right hand always gloved in red. In space, has a tattoo by her right eye.

Brief over view..

Tasheena was in the Sanq Kingdom when it fell, and her mother was killed. She was found by Odin Lowe and the boy that would later be called Heero Yuy. Before Odin's last mission, 'Deni' was left with his long time friend, Howard. Three years later she ran into Zechs, who insisted that she remain with him. Seeing this as an opportunity to get someone on the inside of OZ, Howard had no objections.

third... i wrote some of this two years ago, forgive the bad writting.

fourth... I am seriously remodling, so the stories may be slightly altered from time to time, but I've had them, like I said, for two years, so bear with me!

R&R


	2. Indroducing A Pest!

This is going to be a little weird, first I'm going to go through the series, but I'm probably going to have large gaps until I can get everything down and in the right order. Plus, if I don't change anything, I won't write it down… duh. But this IS the first one, after all it's the first time you see her!

**To the Battleground Antarctica-**right after Noin makes Zech's offer to Heero…

Noin led Trowa and Heero onto the carrier that would be transporting then to Antarctica. Upon entering the cargo hold their attention was drawn to a figure sitting on a large box, back to them.

"Hungry?" Noin asked tossing an apple, an easy catch. It fell to the ground, rolled several times before stopping against a box.

"No" was the response of a young girl about fifteen as she turned to face Noin. Her steel grey eyes fell on the pilots, "Gundam pilots "she snarled in disgust as she leaped down and sulked out.

Noin shook her head sadly, "You'll have to forgive Tasha. She is Loyal to Zechs, and Zechs alone."

"An OZ Solider?" Trowa asked.

"No, a civilian, however, it's no secret amongst OZ that Zechs has made use of her computer skills time and time again."

"…"

Trowa caught a disk that fell of the top of a box Noin was carrying, "Need help?"

"I got this, thanks," Noin answered. "But if you could put that in the room at the end of the hall, I'd be most grateful."

"Sure thing," The door slide open as Trowa entered, "Huh?"

The girl Noin had addressed as 'Tasha' seemed to be sword fighting two invisible enemies. When she appeared to have given the final blow, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her sword dropped to the out of her red gloved hand. She pulled darkened glasses off with the other.

"Virtual Reality?"

Tasha's head came up in surprise, "You might say that…"she pulled out another sword, "May I have this dance?"

After seven minutes, he had pinned her to the wall, then something occurred to him, "Are you left handed?"

Tasha smiled, "No," she pushed him away and switched hands. Out of nowhere, Trowa found himself on the ground, wrist pinned with her knee, and sword to his throat. She stood up and helped him to his feet. However, she crumbled to the floor coughing.

Trowa knelt beside her, "Are you okay?"

Tasha nodded as she got control of her breathing, "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"Lt. Noin asked me to give this to you. "He handed her the disk.

"Thanks"

Trowa watched her walk to her computer, "Noin, tells me your name is Tasha?"

"Yes Tasha Marquise, and you?" She responded typing.

"Trowa Barton, are you related to Zechs?"

"I'm supposed to be his sister." She smirked, "But I'm really his cousin, and you? Are you related to Dekim Barton by any chance?"

Trowa hide his shock behind his poker face, "how'd you know about him?"

Tasha's smirk turned into a mischievous grin, "I know quite a bit of things, Operation Meteor, and the like, but that's not what you Gundam Pilots did, surprisingly." She broke the last code, Zechs face appeared on screen, "Congratulations, my cousin, you broke OZ's newest security walls," Tasha leaned back in satisfaction, "I had hoped to come see you, but I'm tied up in other matters. I trust Noin had no trouble finding you. I have on here a new suit, or rather an antique suit, for you to look over. It's called the Tallgeese, have fun with it, and I'll see you later, Tash."

Tasha looked up at Trowa, "He doesn't know I'm coming, I made Noin promise not to tell him. He doesn't like me to get involved in battles."

Trowa nodded while walking out, "I'll see you around."

Tasha smiled as the door slide close, "oh, yes my dear Barton, you definitely will."

Heero sat in the cockpit of Heavyarms as Trowa guided him from above. Trowa looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, Tasha, what are you doing?" He called.

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Barton, I only want to look at it."

She started to place a hand on the metal, but jerked it back knowing that he would be watching. Trowa's hand extended down to her.

"Huh?"

Trowa smirked, "You want to see the cockpit, don't you?"

"Well yes but why…?" Tasha looked at him bewildered.

"Hurry up," Tasha shrugged and grabbed his outstretched hand. As she did, Trowa noticed that it was still gloved; _does she ever take it off?_

"Have a seat," He gestured to the edge of the cockpit.

"Amazing, that you guys could build these on a colony, and neither the Alliance nor OZ knew about it." Tasha sneered, "How incompetent, I knew months before OZ even heard whispers of Operation Meteor."

Heero looked skeptical, "So why didn't you tell your beloved Zechs?"

Tasha laughed, "Did you actually think it was a coincidence that there just happened to be an OZ shuttle right where you were entering the atmosphere?"

Heero's eyes narrowed, "You had a hell of a welcome!"

Tasha looked insulted, "I didn't expect them to be stupid enough to try to shoot you down. It's not my fault I…" She searched for the right word, "forgot to tell them what this new weapon was, and what it was made of."

"If you're so smart, then why don't you go work for OZ, instead of being Zechs' little rat?" Heero surprised himself, _I haven't fought with someone like this since… No, never mind._

She glared at him, "You say Rat like it's a bad thing! And I was going to help you with your suit too!"

"What would you know about a Mobile Suit?" Heero spat.

"For one, your drive system was sabotaged be one of the mechanics here." Heero looked down, sure enough, the drive system overload panel had been pried open and set to explode. Tasha smirked, "I hope you like s'mores!"

"If you're so good, you fix it!" He said angrily, climbing out.

Trowa looked back and forth between the two of them, "That's the first time I've ever seen him get mad at someone."

"It won't be the last."

"How would you know?"

Tasha smiled, "Trust me, I know his kind, very well, I know exactly what'll set him off." She climbed down in the cockpit to fix the Drive as she finished she looked around, "Wait a second!" Trowa looked down at her, "You're left handed!"

"Yeah, so?"

Tasha glared at him, "You fought me right-handed!"

Trowa shrugged, "you better go, I hear Noin calling."

Tasha nodded and headed towards the front of the shuttle.

"I don't trust her." Was Heero's blunt statement when Trowa entered the room.

"You don't trust anybody" Trowa replied smirking.

"This is different, she's hiding something, and it's not just her left hand."

"So you noticed too, she never takes it off…"

"Hn."

TBC…..


End file.
